Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat generating body. Specifically, the present invention involves, for example, a heat, generating body to be installed on a window to suppress freezing and/or condensation on the window.
Background Art
Heat generating bodies that electrically generate heat are commonly used.
For example, a heat generating body may be mounted on the outer surface of a container to prevent freezing of or heat liquid within the container, or a heat generating body may be wound around fluid piping that needs to be kept warm to prevent the fluid temperature from decreasing.
Heat generating bodies that use an electrically heated wire are also well known.
For example, a heat generating portion of a heater as shown in FIG. 7 is described in Patent Document 1.
That is, the heat generating portion 111 described in Patent Document 1 includes a lower side material 111B, an electrically heated wire 111A, and an upper side material 111C.
The electrically heated wire 111A is wired into a predetermined serpentine pattern and mounted on the upper surface of the lower side material 111B and arranged to generate heat through energization thereof. The upper side material 111C is formed of the same material as the lower side material 111B and bonded to entirely cover the upper surface of the lower side material 111B on which the electrically heated wire 111A is wired.